Dishonesty
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Entahlah ketika aku mendengar Uchiha Sasuke atau melihatnya berselingkuh, hatiku tidak mersakan apapun. Yang aku tahu bahwa aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Bahwa aku tetap mempercayainya walaupun berkali-kali dia mengkhianatiku. /Oneshot/ Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno /RnR Please/


**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Dishonety by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menoleh kearah samping saat seseorang menyentuh pundakku, keningku mengerut melihatnya berlari-lari seperti ini. Setelah ia sampai di sampingku, dengan segera aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan tidak lupa memberikannya air untuk minum.

Dengan sabar aku menunggunya untuk berbicara, karena yang aku lihat ia masih tidak bisa menetralkan pernapasannya setelah ia berlari entah dari mana dan sampai ketempatku sekarang. Aku sengaja menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku sejarah yang baru saja aku pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Aku melihatnya!" keningku berkerut saat ia mengatakan tidak jelas itu padaku. Dia menghela napasnya karena aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya itu, "aku melihat kekasihmu sedang berciuman di halaman belakang kampus kita, di bawah pohon maple. Astaga! Dia itu benar-benar bajingan!" ucapnya dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku pelan.

"Ah, jadi ini masalahnya? Lalu kenapa? Bahkan aku sudah sering melihatnya pergi kencan dengan wanita lain." Balasku tidak perduli. Aku kembali membaca buku sejarah lagi. Aku sekilas meliriknya dari ekor mataku, dan ia terlihat sedang menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Aku tahu kalau dia itu sedang menahan amarahnya karena aku begitu tidak perduli dengan bagaimana hubunganku dengan kekasihku.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" dia menghela napas saat mengatakan itu padaku.

Dengan gerakan pelan aku menutup bukuku lalu aku masukan kedalam tasku. Membaca buku sejarah kalau tidak fokus itu sama saja bohong. Tidak akan mendapatkan ilmu yang kita abaca tadi. 

Dia menanyakan apakah aku cemburu atau tidak jawabannya adalah pasti aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya cemburu, karena seorang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi malah bermain di belakang kita. Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun aku sudah menegurnya ia masih tetap sama, selalu bermain perempuan di belakangku.

Dengan pelan aku menjawab pertanyaanya itu. Aku mengangguk ragu, antara ada rasa cemburu dan tidak cemburu. Dia menghela napas lagi, lalu tangannya mengusap keningnya dengan pelan, gusar dengan jawabaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Setahuku, saat temanmu memberitahukan bahwa kekasihmu berselingkuh di belakangmu, seharusnya ia akan marah dan pergi menuju kearah kekasihnya yang sedang berselingku itu." Aku tergelak pelan saat ia mengatakan itu padaku. Dia membuka tutup botol minuman milikku, kemudian ia meminumnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku marah dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku menegurnya ia akan melakukan seperti itu padaku. Jadi aku sudah merasa bosan dengan mengakatan bahwa ia jangan selingkuh lagi di belakangku. Dan lihat sekarang, kan?" dia mengangguk pelan. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundakku yang menandakan bahwa aku harus sabar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku.

"Lagi pula, kau sih punya kekasih seperti Uchiha Sasuke. punya wajah tampan dan selalu saja tebar pesona, siapa yang tidak terpesona padanya, coba?" aku kembali tergelak lagi karena ucapannya. Nona Yamanaka muda ini selalu saja membuat suasan menjadi menyenakan seperti ini. Aku menepuk pelan pundaknya karena cukup terhibur dengan ucapannya itu.

"Hm..aku tidak tahu juga kenapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku waktu itu benar-benar bukan waktu yang sangat tepat. Padahal saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru ke tempat kerjaku, saat itu mencegat langkahku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi ya seperti itu. Aku menjawabnya 'Ya' setelah itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang terburu-buru, dia juga berniat mengatarku agar aku tidak terlambat, tapi karena saat itu aku belum terlalu kenal dengannya jadi aku menolaknya dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkannya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar seperti itu, Ino hanya bisa menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang ia katakana padaku. Dia benar bahwa aku adalah aneh, dan itu tidak salah.

"Tapi beberapa minggu aku dekat dengannya, dan selalu bersama aku mulai merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, lebih dari apa yang aku pikirkan. Sebelumnya aku hanya menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah main-main saja, tapi Uchiha Sasuke sangat serius."

"Dia tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya?" aku mengangguk mejawab ucapannya. Dan dia kembali geram mungkin karena melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya sedang ciuman itu, "lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat mendengar atau melihat Uchiha Sasuke berselingkuh seperti itu?"

Aku memikir sebentar, mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berkencan di mall bersama gadis yang entah siapa itu. Aku yang sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliahku melihatnya juga yang memasuki kedalam tempat yang sedang aku tempati. Sejenak aku berhenti untuk memilih apa yang akan ku beli, dan menatap kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng mesra selingkuhannya. Tidak bisa dibilang mesra juga sih, masalahnya bukan Sasuke yang menggandengnya, melainkan gadis itu yang menggandeng Sasuke.

Selama hampir setengah jam aku melihatnya satu ruangan denganku, sesekali aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku. Dan tak jarang pula aku melihatnya sedang menatapku juga. Dan saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku langsung memberinya senyuman milikku, yang entah membuatnya jadi berjengit ngeri, tersentak kaget yang membuatnya melepaskan dengan paksa gandengan kekasih gelapnya itu.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku pelan. Tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Aku memang merasa cemburu dengan apa yang di lakukan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mau mara-marah juga tidak aka nada hasilnya. Mungkin kalian bisa menganggapku bahwa aku bukan gadis yang normal, membiarkan kekasihnya berselingkuh di belakngku begitu saja. Tapi kalau aku benar-benar seperti gadis pada umumnya, aku akan benar-benar sangat malu. Coba bayangkan, aku yang berjalan kearahnya dan meneriakinya di tempat umum seperti ini, aku malu sekali. Di tatap oleh banyak sekali pasang mata di sini. Maaf, maaf saja urat maluku masih terambung dengan benar.

Setelah aku pulang dari mall, aku langsung pulang. Merasa lelah dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan saat hari itu. Sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, ponsel yang aku simpan di saku celanaku bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Dengan segera aku langsung membuka flip ponselku mendapatkan nama Uchiha Sasuke yang tertera di layar ponselku.

Dan saat panggilan itu aku jawab, aku langsung mendapatkan pengakuan minta maafnya padaku. Aku hanya menyerit heran dan terkikik pelan. Mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja apa yang aku lihat tadi. Ku dengar suaranya juga seperti tercekat, seperti menahan tangis yang membuatku tertawa yang langsung mendapatkan bentakan darinya.

Dia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku. Tapi ya mau bagimana lagi, aku melihatnya lagi di kafe tempat kerjaku. Dia datang dengan gadis lain lagi. Karena semua pegawai sibuk, jadi hanya aku sendiri yang tidak sibuk dan baru selesai dari istirahatku. Dengan pelan dan senyuman aku menuju kearahnya, menanyakan apa yang ingin ia pesan. Mungkin karena dia familiar dengan suaraku, dia langsung mendongakan wajahnya kearahku. Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, aku yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan kepalaku heran, apa yang membuatnya sampai terkejut seperti itu?

Apa karena mendapatkan kekasihnya bekerja di kafe yang sedang ia kunjungi dan menjadi pegawai di kafe itu dan sedang melayaninya yang sedang membawa gadis lain? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya kaget seperti itu. Sasuke hanya diam saja saat gadis di sampingnya itu menanyakan apa yang ingin ia pesan. Sampai-sampai gadis itu kesal karena ia di acuhkan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mencatat apa yang di pesan aku langsung pergi berbalik meninggalkan kekasihku yang ketahuan selingkuh lagi. Saat semakin dekat dengan arah dapur aku masih dapat mendengar suara selingkuhan Uchiha Sasuke yang menannyakan kenapa mendadak menjadi pendiam. Aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat tahu kekasihku selingkuh lagi di belakangku.

Setelah Sasuke selingkuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku langsung menjawabnya bahwa aku baik-baik saja selama aku percaya bahwa ia akan selalu kembali padaku. Yah, walaupun aku merasa sangat sakit apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku.

Sasuke langsung memelukku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku percaya padanya. Dia bergumam terima kasih padaku karena aku sudah percaya padanya. Aku langsung membalas pelukannya itu. Awalnya sih aku tidak menyukainya tapi lama kelamaan aku malah jatuh cinta padanya, maka dari itu selama aku percaya padanya bahwa dia selalu kembali padaku dan hanya aku yang menjadi pertama di matanya, aku akan selalu memaafkan apa yang ia lakukan di belakangku.

Seperti kata temanku di masa sekolah dulu dia berkata seperti ini, _"Selama kalian saling percaya satu sama lain, dan salah satu dari kalian ada yang selingkuh itu tidak apa-apa, karena ia akan kembali pada diri kalian masing-masing. Maklumi saja karena manusia itu tidak akan ada puasnya dan selalu saja cepat bosan. Maka dari itu salah satu dari kalian juga pasti akan melakukan apa yang namanya berselingkuh. Tapi sekali lagi, selama kalian saling mencintai dan saling percaya satu sama lain, kalian pasti akan kembali pada pasangan kalian. Tapi selama-lamanya kalian menjalin hubungan, belum tentu juga kalau kalian itu berjodoh, siapa tahu saja kan si A menikah dengan si C yang bukan kekasihnya, si B yang jelas kekasihnya tidak menikah dengan si A. tapi itu sih tergantung pada presepsi kalian masing-masing, lagi pula pikiran manusia kan berbeda-beda."_ Itu lah apa yang di ucapkan oleh teman sekolahku dulu, aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Soalnya aku masih tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya menjalin hubungan.

Jadi setelah meningat apa yang di katakana oleh temanku itu, aku selalu memaafkan apa yang di lakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu. Belum tentu juga kan kalau Uchiha Sasuke berjodoh denganku. Siapa tahu saja aku malah berjodoh dengan salah satu laki-laki yang ada di kampus ini. Tapi err—mengingat apa yang di katakana oleh Ino tadi bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang berciuman membuatku sedikit geram. Aku memang memaklumi apa yang di lakukan, tapi kalau dalam tahap berciuman seperti itu membuatku kesal. Dengan pelan aku menghembuskan napasku, melirik kearah Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kira-kira Sasuke-kun masih ada disana atau tidak?" aku berucap pelan yang masih saja membuat Ino menoleh kearahku.

"Kau mulai marahkan? Ayo kesana, aku juga sudah semakin marah akibat kau hanya diam saja." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu, lalu ia memasukan ponselnya kedalam tasnya kemudian ia menarikku untuk menuju ke tempat dimana ia melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang Ino lihat, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke masih disana masih dengan kekasih gelapnya. Aku menyeritkan keningku saat aku melihat siapa gadis kini yang menjadi selingkuhannya itu. Dia salah satu gadis yang bisa di bilang membenciku, entahlah padahal aku tidak pernah membuat masalah padanya.

Eh, tidak juga sih, sebenarnya aku pernah bertegur sapa padanya karena dia mengomentari dandananku saat itu. Setelah ia selesai aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan merendahkanku setiap aku memandang orang. Yah, hanya menatapnya seperti itu, membuatku menjadi salah satu musuhnya. Jadi setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sudut bibir atasku yang aku tarik keatas. Uh, kalau kau bisa membayangkannya bagaimana aku melakukan itu kalian juga pasti akan merasakan kesal.

Dan kegiatan itu yang membuatku sangat senang.

Setelah sampai di belakang mereka, aku langsung memanggil Sasuke dengan suara pelanku. Aku bisa melihat tubuh Sasuke menegang hanya karena aku memanggilnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan aku langsung tersenyum manis padanya yang langsung membuat Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan di ikuti oleh gadis yang ada di sampingnnya.

"Sakura!" dia memanggil namaku pelan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

Disini aku merasa heran dengan Sasuke. padahal dia selalu saja berselingkuh, kalau dia memang sudah bosan denganku kenapa dia masih saja tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya. Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku orang yang sangat tidak perdulian, padahal aku sudah sangat mencintainya.

Aku melihatnya ia melangkah kearahku dan langsung menggenggam tanganku. Lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya, Sasuke membisikan kata maaf padaku berkali-kali. Aku melirik kearah Ino yang sedari tadi di sampingku, matanya menatap Sasuke tidak suka, dan aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapan ini lagi. Setiap kali dia selingkuh dia pasti akan mengucapkan kata seperti ini.

"Bagiamana ya? kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku setiap kali kau berselingkuh." Ucapku yang membuatnya mempererat pelukannya padaku. Mataku menatap kearah depan, diaman gadis yang menjadi selingkuhan sekaligus membenciku itu terisak lalu pergi meninggalkan kami disini. Hah! Ternyata dia yang selalu membicarakanku yang tidak-tidak ternyata cengeng juga.

"Maafkan aku."

"Wah, itu juga sering kau ucapkan. Kalau di hitung apa ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya? Kenapa ya setiap kau selingku selalu saja ketahuan olehku? Kau sih selingkuh di tempat dimana aku selalu ada." Ucapku tenang. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura!" dia berucap pelan. Aku tahu dia sepertinya sedang menyesalinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku. Aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa aku selalu percaya padamu bukan? Jadi aku selalu memaafkan apa yang kau lakukan, jadi kalau kau masih ingin berselingkuh seperti biasanya kau bisa lakukan itu. Lagi pula, kita belum tentu berjodoh bukan?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku. Dia memandangku tidak suka lalu memelukku kembali.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tahu aku bajingan—"

"Ya, benar kau bajingan!" Ino ikut menimpali. Mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dengan amarahnya sedari tadi, "seharunya, Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat, kau itu bersyukur mendapatkan Haruno Sakura yang menjadi kekasihmu itu. Belum tentu kan gadis lain yang melihat kekasihnya selingkuh hanya diam saja?" aku tersenyum mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Ino. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan memandang Ino dengan tidak suka.

"Benar, Uchiha Sasuke kalau aku seperti gadis lainnya, aku sudah memutuskanmu sejak kau berselingkuh pertama kali, bukannya malah bertahan denganmu sampai kau berselingkuh tujuh kali seperti ini." Sasuke menolehkan kembali kearahku dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

Aku memukul pelan pundaknya lalu tertawa kecil, "ternyata kau yang berani selingku di belakangku takut juga kalau aku memutuskanmu. Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa takut kalau aku memutuskanmu?" tanyaku sambil membawa Sasuke dan Ino duduk di bawah pohon maple yang di jadikan tempat beselingkuhnya tadi. "Karena aku memang sudah sangat mencintaimu dari pandangan pertama. Aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau membuatku takut dan tidak bisa melepasmu. Aku juga merasa apa yang aku lakukan sangat salah." Ucapnya pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kalau tahu itu perbuatan salah, kau malah berulang-ulang melakukannya?" aku hampir membuka suara tapi malah di sela oleh Ino. aku hanya bisa menyeritkan keningku. Jadi disini siapa yang menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke? "Dan kenapa kau juga masih tetap mempertahankan laki-laki ini?" tanya Ino sambil menatapku.

"Kau sudah tahukan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya? Berkali-kali dia mengkhianatiku, tetap saja ia akan kembali padaku. Dan kau tidak dengar tadi apa yang di ucapkan oleh si bodoh ini? Dia mencintaiku, dan dia takut kalau aku meninggalkannya. Ah, ini juga ide yang bagus kalau kau berani selingkuh lagi, aku akan mengatakan langsung padamu bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu." Sasuke langsung kembali memeluk tubuhku saat aku mengucapkan kata terakhir itu dengan nada girang.

"Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini Haruno Sakura."

"Aku malah tidak pernah membuatmu takut. Kau saja yang berlebihan kenapa takut padaku?"

"Matamu benar-benar mengatakaan bahwa kau akan mengulitiku setiap kali aku ketahuan olehmu. Sinis dan merendahkan, apalagi kalau kau sudah tersenyum dengan sudut bibir atasmu kau tarik sedikit membuatku bahwa aku akan mendapat ancaman yang benar-benar sangat berbahaya." Aku tergelak apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Mataku memang seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. dan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan gadis selingkuhanmu itu tadi, salah satu menjadi korban senyumanku setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya di koridor. Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau mudah sekali untuk memaafkannya?" Ino tidak terima dengan apa yang aku ucapkan untuk Sasuke.

"Selama aku percaya padanya kalau Sasuke-kun akan selalu di sampingku, walaupun dia berkali-kali menyakitiku aku tetap akan mencintainya. Yah, walapun aku tidak tahu apakah di masa depan nanti aku akan menikah dengannya atau tidak. Semuanya aku serahkan kepada yang di atas saja. Kita hanya bisa menjalaninya saja, kan?"

Ino menggerutu kesal dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi. Yah, biarkan saja. Aku menoleh kearah samping, mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu. Melihatnya aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku bosan yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan darinya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Aku berjanji dengan apa yang aku katakana tadi. Dan aku juga, kalau aku sudah mapan aku pasti akan mengajakmu untuk menuju ketahap yang lebih serius." Aku tergelak pelan, mataku menatap Ino yang pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan padaku untuk pergi meninggkalan kami, dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk mengizinkannya pergi.

"Jalani saja apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kalau kau masih mau selingkuh, ya silahkan saja. Aku juga bisa seperti itu." Tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku saat aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji. Dan aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti ini. Terima kasih." Dia memelukku dengan erat dan aku membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat.

Aku percaya padanya, walaupun dia selingkuh berulang kali, aku tetap menjadi tempat pulangnya setelah ia ketahuan selingkuh olehku. Dan aku tidak marah seperti itu karena aku tahu bahwa belum tentu kami akan melanjutkan sampai ketahan yang lebih serius seperti apa yang di ucapkan olehnya tadi.

Mungkin saja kan di tengah jalan hubungan kami mendapatkan masalah yang sangat serius? Tapi aku percaya bahwa aku akan menikah dengannya kelak nanti seperti ajakannya itu.

Dan aku semakin percaya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak akan berselingkuh lagi. Kalau dia berselingkuh, aku akan langsung meninggalkannya, walapun ia manangis dan mengemis-ngemis di bawah kakiku, aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya lagi.

.

.

**e n d**


End file.
